Odio al amor
by gery02
Summary: Bella es engañada por Jasper por lo cual desde ese dia odia a los hombres pero nunca se imaginara que cuando llegue su madre con su nuevo abogadado todo cambiara
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es de mi imaginación.  
>Capitulo 1<p>Vivo en New york desde que empecé la universidad en un apartamento que me regalaron mis padres por mi graduación de preparatoria, al finalizar la universidad empecé a trabajar en la Revista Vogue en la que actualmente soy diseñadora y jefe Grafica; mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.<p>

Aunque ame mi trabajo como diseñadora grafica la moda nunca ha sido mi fuerte a pesar que trabajo en una revista dedicada a ello pero si me vieran en la calle nadie se imaginaria que trabajo allí porque me visto siempre con Jeans y blusas sencillas y balerinas nunca a la moda es muy raro que use tacos ya que soy muy torpe caminando con ellos.

Estaba en la oficina arreglando los últimos detalles para la portada de la revista del siguiente mes cuando sonó el teléfono; era mi madre diciéndome que en unos días regresaría de Londres porque me extrañaba demasiado y se había aburrido de los fríos londinenses además tenía muchas cosas que contarme de cómo los europeos amaban sus diseños y que mi padre también vendría con ella. Regresarían a New York después de dos años de vivir alla yo nunca entendí porque mis padres se habían ido a Londres si mi madre odiaba el frio pero ella siempre decía que tenía ganas de explorar el mercado Europeo. Cuando ella se fue estaba terminando la universidad por ello no me quise ir, también porque me lo pidió mi novio que no me fuera a Londres con mi familia ya que me amaba y no podía vivir sin mí el se llama Jasper Hale a pesar de tomar la decisión de quedarme no sirvió de nada porque el muy infeliz conoció a Alice Cullen y me cambio por ella recuerdo como si fuera hoy el día que los encontré juntos.

**Flash back**

El día que habían viajado mis padres a Londres, fui al apartamento de mi novio Jasper a decirle que me quedaría por él. Cuándo lo fui a buscar toque pero no abrió así que moví una planta que tenía en la puerta del apartamento donde sabía que estaban la llave por cualquier emergencia entonces cuando entre mi mayor sorpresa fue ver a Jasper besando a una chica menuda de pelo alborotado que parecía un duende cuando él se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí intento explicarme todo pero eso fue en vano mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir entonces le dije que no tenía que decirme nada y que nuestra relación de 4 años había terminado , me estuvo llamando e iba a buscarme al apartamento pero nunca quise verle ni contestar sus llamadas hasta que al fin se canso de buscarme.

**Fin flash back**

Desde que termine la relación con mi novio Jasper Hale siempre rechace las invitaciones a salir con otros chicos porque no quería que me dañaran nuevamente pero a pesar de ello siempre me perseguían muchos por interés al enterarse de quienes eran mis padres y de la fortuna que poseía ya que mi madre era la gran diseñadora Renee Swan y mi padre el magnate petrolero Charlie Swan pero yo también quería a un hombre que me amara por lo que era y no por lo que tenía mi familia como había sido Jasper a pesar del engaño ya que cuando empezamos nuestra relación siempre fue muy afectuoso conmigo y nunca le importo el dinero de mis padres .

Llegaron mis padres en su el avión personal el día que me habían dispuesto solo que con su grupo de asistentes que entre ellos estaba el abogado Edward Cullen cuando me vio mi madre me dijo no vas a saludar a tus padres lo siento le dije pero eso ojos verde de el abogado me habían hipnotizado pero en ese momento reconocí algunas facciones pero no sabía en donde las habías visto pero en eso mi madre me dijo te presente al mi nuevo abogado el Sr. Edward Cullen cuando oí su apellido recordé que tenía algunas facciones de Alice Cullen la bruja que me había quitado al amor de mi vida en ese momento le hice un gesto de disgusto que él no comprendió.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DEL PRIMER CAPITULO TODOS LOS VIERNES ACTUALIZARE LA HISTORIA **

**ABRAZOS GERY CULLEN**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es de mi imaginación

**Capitulo 2**

Llegaron mis padres en su el avión personal el día que me habían dispuesto solo que con su grupo de asistentes que entre ellos estaba el abogado Edward Cullen cuando me vio mi madre me dijo no vas a saludar a tus padres lo siento le dije pero eso ojos verde de el abogado me habían hipnotizado pero en ese momento reconocí algunas facciones pero no sabía en donde las habías visto pero en eso mi madre me dijo te presente al mi nuevo abogado el Sr. Edward Cullen cuando oí su apellido recordé que tenía algunas facciones de Alice Cullen la bruja que me había quitado al amor de mi vida en ese momento le hice un gesto de disgusto que él no comprendió.

Luego de la presentación formal con mis padres, empezamos hablar de muchas cosas ellos querían saber que había sido de mi vida estos dos años pero les comente que todo estaba bien y que tenía un buen trabajo luego vino la pregunta incomoda que temía. Me preguntaron qué había pasado con el idiota de Jasper Hale entonces cambie de tema porque era un tema que todavía me dolía o mejor dicho me hacia trizas por dentro solo de recordar como lo había encontrado con la hermana del estúpido de Edward Cullen luego mi mama me vio con interés por mi reacción con la pregunta entonces le dije que tenía que regresar al trabajo aunque no fuera verdad. Ella me pregunto que me pasaba y yo le dije que nada solo que ya era tarde para regresar a la oficina no se lo creyó pero no me dijo nada.

Salí de donde estaban mis padres tome mi carro que era un mustang rojo que me acaba de comprar me fui a una velocidad razonable ya que me daba miedo manejar muy rápido al llegar a central park estacione mi auto y empecé a caminar luego las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar por recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que mis padres se habían ido a Europa, de cómo mi vida había cambiado de un día para otro y que no había podido recoger los pedazos que quedaban de mi pobre corazón.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba bajando del avión cuando vi un hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate y un hermoso cabello rizado y con una figura bastante esbelta pero nunca me imagine que fuera la hija de mi temidos jefa Renee Swan cuando camine así ellas me di cuenta de su indiscutible belleza y la mezcla de facciones de sus padres que la hacían perfecta. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la observaba miro hacia otro lado poniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual la hacía verse más hermosa, luego mi jefa nos presento y me di cuenta que al escuchar mi nombre hizo un gesto de disgusto o de asco. No entendía porque la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida le disgustaba estar cerca de mi aunque yo quisiera lo contrario eso fue lo que me hizo sentir desdichado en ese momento camine hacia el otro lado de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos escuche hablar a ambas acerca de lo que había sido de su vida pero no podía poner atención de lo que decía porque esos ojos chocolate no los podía borrar de la mente jamás había sentido ese sentimiento hacia alguien aunque había estado muy enamorado de una chica llamada victoria pero ella no le importo mi amor y me cambio por un tipo con mucho dinero llamado James Cold eso me dejo destruido pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esa experiencia en mi vida que ya casi no la recuerdo.

**BELLA POV**

Como podía ser tan pequeño el mundo porque había conocido a hermano de Alice Cullen la mujer que me robo al hombre de mi vida y por eso estaba destruida desde que me cambio Jasper por ella. Me senté en una banca del parque y no podía de dejar de llorar seguía sufriendo por él a pesar de haber pasado dos años y de tener una vida digamos buena para muchos pero para mí aburrida y sin sentido realmente andaba por la vida como un zombie aunque tuviera muchos pretendientes pero no me interesaban de lo más mínimo porque tenía miedo que me hicieran lo mismo que Jasper.

**Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios espero que les guste el capitulo 2 de esta historia había dicho que todos los viernes actualizaría pero no pude aguantarme espero seguir recibiendo coments **

**Besos **

**Gery **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es de mi imaginación

**Capitulo 3**

**BELLA POV**

Como podía ser tan pequeño el mundo porque había conocido a hermano de Alice Cullen la mujer que me robo al hombre de mi vida y por eso estaba destruida desde que me cambio Jasper por ella. Me senté en una banca del parque y no podía de dejar de llorar seguía sufriendo por él a pesar de haber pasado dos años y de tener una vida digamos buena para muchos pero para mí aburrida y sin sentido realmente andaba por la vida como un zombie aunque tuviera muchos pretendientes pero no me interesaban de lo más mínimo porque tenía miedo que me hicieran lo mismo que Jasper.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la llegada de mis padres aunque nos comunicábamos todos los días yo no había querido ir a la casa para no encontrarme con Edward Cullen porque no quería recordar esa parte dolorosa de mi pasado, cada vez que mi madre quería verme le decía que tenía mucho trabajo y que no podía; hasta que un día llego mis padres a la oficina para hablar conmigo porque se habían dado cuenta que estaba muy alejada de ellos y me sorprendieron cuando entraron a la oficina y me dijeron que me pasaba y porque no iba a la casa a visitarlos les dije lo mismo de siempre aunque mis padres no se la creyeron pero que otras les quedaba entonces les dije que la próxima semana podría ir a cenar a la casa entonces así quedamos luego de hacer los planes sobre la cena ellos se retiraron más tranquilos ya que me verían en una semana.

Paso la semana demasiado rápido cuando llego el día de la dichosa cena yo me sentía realmente nerviosa como si me estuvieran llevando al matadero porque lo menos que quería era encontrarme a Edward por los pasillos de la casa ya que sabía que su oficina estaba en ella para trabajar más a gusto con mi madre.

Mis padres me esperaban con ansias porque soy su única hija o su retoño así me decían cuando era niña , cuando me dirigía a la dichosa cena recibí una llamada de mi amigo Jacob Black cuando me di cuenta quien era estaba tan feliz de que él se recordara de mi.

Me dijo que estaba en new york por unos día ya que era beisbolista de los cachorros y que andaba de girar por lo cual él me quería ver entonces en ese momento se me ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarlo a cenar con mis padres para que no preguntaran mas sobre el asunto de Jasper y que Edward no se me acercara.

Entonces mientras hablamos le pregunte en que hotel estaba y él me dijo que en el Plaza entonces le pregunte si me quería acompañar a cenar con mis padres es que no quería ir sola entonces él me contesto que no había problema siempre y cuando yo fuera su acompañante durante estos días en new york entonces yo le dije que no había problemas por ello y me sentí como que me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Lo pase a traer al hotel tenía varios meses de no verlo cuando me vio me abrazo y me dio varias vueltas que me sentía mareada y el solo se carcajeaba por mi reacción entonces me conto que estaba de vacaciones y que le habían ampliado su contrato y yo le platique que mis padres estaba en new york mientras yo conducía hacia la casa se me hizo realmente corto cuando me di cuenta estaba estacionando el auto enfrente de la casa.

Cuando llegamos mis padres me saludaron con gran felicidad y les presente a Jacob vi la cara de felicidad de mi padre mientras entraba a la casa me di cuenta que Edward estaba allí cuando me vio entrar del brazo de Jacob no le agrado lo vi en sus facciones entonces en ese momento en mis adentros estaba muy feliz de hacerlo sufrir.

Pasamos una velada muy interesante, Edward no apareció en toda la cena hasta que mi madre lo mando a llamar para que le informar como iban los pendientes que ella le había encargado entonces apareció pero me ignoro y solo le contesto a mi madre y dio me día vuelta y se fue.

Pero yo sabía que estaba actuando de esa manera porque le molestaba la presencia de Jacob Black pero me sentía tan feliz de verle la cara de enojón así que eso se lo merecía por pensar que yo le haría caso que sufra un poquito como me hizo sufrir su hermana.

**Espero que este capitulo les guste y agradezco sus comentarios y que son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo esta historia espero recibir mas jejeje **

**Besos **

**Gery **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es de mi imaginación

**Capitulo 4**

**Pov Bella**

Pero yo sabía que estaba actuando de esa manera porque le molestaba la presencia de Jacob Black pero me sentía tan feliz de verle la cara de enojón así que eso se lo merecía por pensar que yo le haría caso que sufra un poquito como me hizo sufrir su hermana.

Habían pasado una semana desde la cena en la casa de mis padres los días siguientes de la cena me la pase muy bien con Jacob hablando de todo un poco de cómo él había encontrado a una chica de la que estaba realmente enamorado y se llamaba Leah Clearwater y que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me la presentaría.

Luego de esa semana no me podía concentrar en mi trabajo pensando en Edward Cullen y no entendía porque tenía tanto tiempo de no sentirme así pero también había algo en mi que no quería aceptarlo porque era hermano de Alice y por lo que me había hecho ella no podía aceptar el sentimiento hacia el.

**Pov Edward**

El día de la cena en casa de mis jefes había llegado podría volver a ver a Isabella cuando escuche que sonó el timbre entonces empezó a palpitar mi corazón a mil por hora y tenía una sonrisa de tonto hasta cuando la vi entrar con un tipo agarrada del brazo era enorme media más o menos 1.85 metros era de tez morena y ojos negros musculoso, entonces los celos afloraron en mi como una cubeta de carbón ardiente entonces le dirigí una mirada asesina al chico pero no se dio cuenta.

Entonces me retire inmediatamente al despacho a seguir trabajando para aclarar mi mente y no entendía el porqué estaba sintiendo estos celos tan fuertes por alguien que apenas conocía del enojo me tome dos vasos de whisky y no se me quitaba esa sensación había pasado ya dos horas desde que Bella llego a la casa entonces escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta del despacho entonces en ese momento me despertó de mis pensamientos y me dijo que mi jefa me llamaba para ver como iban los pendientes

Entonces de mala gana agarre los papeles que ya tenía listos y Salí de la oficina cuando llegue a la sala en donde tomaban el te, me di cuenta que tenía una conversación muy amena pero no quise voltear a ver a Bella porque sentía nueva mente ese sentimiento de odio contra ese chico y le conteste de la manera más atenta a mi jefa para que no se diera cuenta de mi estado entonces después de enseñarle los pendientes me retire de la habitación y escuche que unos minutos después ellos se retiraban

Me sentí como un cobarde por tener estos celos que me estaban matando cuando sonó mi celular y vi la pantalla era mi hermana Alice ella hace unos meses se había casado con tipo muy buena gente que se llama Jasper Witlock.

Entonces le conteste y le dije que como estaba y ella me dijo que muy bien y que tenía una noticia que darme y yo le pregunte que cual era y ella me dijo que regresaría a New York por el nuevo trabajo de Jasper ya que ellos tenían 2 años de estar viviendo en Italia y yo no sabía que decir por esa noticia solo le dije que me alegraba por ella ya que no tenia animo de hablar con nadie luego de eso le colgué aunque se enfadara conmigo.

**Hola chicas gracias por sus Reviews perdón por la tardanza es que no sabía cómo escribir el siguiente capitulo pero sus reviews me han dado la fuerza para continuar la historia espero recibir mas jejeje y les prometo que hoy si actualizare más rápido ;)**

**Abrazos**

**Gery Cullen**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es de mi imaginación

**Capitulo 5**

**BELLA POV**

Jacob había regresado a Chicago para continuar con los entrenamientos, me volví a sentir sola no entendí porque seguí pensando en Edward y de cómo me miraba el día de la cena y como miraba a Jacob él piensa que es mi pareja pero que supiera que la realidad era otra pero no podía dar mi brazo a torcer porque había sufrido mucho por lo que me había hecho su hermana.

Cuando alguien toco la puerta era mi asistente Tania D'nali llevaba las fotos para la portada le dije que las dejara en mis escritorio mientras yo veía el panorama de la ciudad por la ventana, en ese momento no me importo mi trabajo y eso no lo podía creer. Tania dejo las fotos y se fue para que yo estuviera más tranquila pero no podía estar tranquila hasta que descubriera porque me sentía así de inquieta.

Los días pasaron y no había terminado de diseñar la portada por estar pensando en Edward cuando vi la fecha de entrega me di cuenta que solo faltaban dos días y apenas había empezado a ver los colores entonces tendría que tomar muchas tazas de café para terminar a tiempo aunque yo sabía que era imposible terminar en dos días lo que normalmente me llevaba una semana pero en ese momento cuando estaba con demasiado estrés tocaron la puerta y adivinen quien era…

El venia rescatarme yo sabía que habían contratado a un nuevo diseñador grafico pero no lo conocía ya tenía una semana de estar laborando pero por estar metida como rata de biblioteca en mi oficina nunca lo vi en ese tiempo hasta este día.

**EDWARD POV**

Alice llego dos días después de la llamada, tuve que irlos a recoger al aeropuerto cuando los vi estaba tan feliz de verlos a lo lejos divise a mi hermana atrás de ella venia Jasper con el montón de maletas que debían de ser de Alice yo nunca entendí porque ella no podía ser una persona normal siempre tenía que viajar con tanto equipaje cuando me acerque a darle un abrazo de bienvenida a ambos me di cuenta que el vientre de Alice estaba abultado entonces les dije que cuando me darían la buena noticia que me iban a ser tío ellos rieron nerviosos y me dijeron que era sorpresa por eso no me habían dicho .

Luego de platicar largo rato con ellos y de contarme que a Jasper le habían ofrecido un excelente trabajo aunque no fuera su campo de trabajo había aceptado porque con la venida del nuevo miembro de la familia él quería darle a su amada todo lo que ella quisiera a Edward le agrado escuchar ese comentario de Jasper y ver que el la amaba de verdad

Luego entre chistes y risas de ambos Edward los dejo en el apartamento que la empresa le había dado a Jasper solo llegaron y Alice empezó abrir toda las cajas Edward nunca entendió de donde su hermana tenía tanta energía era demasiado hiperactiva que a veces solo verla lo cansaba.

El regreso a su casa a descansar un poco porque tenía dos días sin dormir por estar pensando en Bella. Cómo la había visto abrazada de aquel chico del cual no conocía su nombre no entendía porque ella despertaba esos celos nunca nadie los había despertado de esa manera.

**Hola chicas quiero agradecer sus muestras de apoyo porque me dieron fuerza para que continuara escribiendo la historia espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y espero reviews.**

**Adivinen quien será el que llegue a salvar a bella para que pueda terminar la portada de la revista espero sus opciones.**

**Muchos abrazos **

**Gery**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es de mi imaginación

**Capitulo 6**

**BELLA POV**

El venia rescatarme yo sabía que habían contratado a un nuevo diseñador grafico pero no lo conocía, tenía una semana de estar laborando pero por estar metida como rata de biblioteca en mi oficina nunca lo vi hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando tocaron a mi puerta me saco de mi ensoñación y le dije pase cuando vi quien era me dio tanta alegría ver a quien habían contratado ya que era mi amiga de la infancia Rosaline Hale hermana de Jasper.

No la había visto desde que había roto con su hermano pero ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Cuando ella me vio camino rápidamente y me dio un fuerte abrazo como que no hubiera pasado el tiempo, nos pusimos a platicar un poco para actualizarnos de cómo había pasado cada una su vida estos últimos años.

Ella me conto que había conocido a un hombre maravilloso que se llamaba Emmet McCarthy, me conto que su hermano estaba muy feliz con su esposa Alice cuando me dijo eso,

Pensó que me iba afectar pero me di cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por Jasper y le dije que cuando estuviera en New york le dijera que quería hablar con el pasamos hablando de cosas casuales cuando me di cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo hablando con Rosaline,

me recordé que tenía poco tiempo para entregar la portada de la revista así que nos pusimos en acción con las ideas mías y de ella termínanos en tiempo record para que fuera aceptada la portada.

Terminamos después de media noche, cuando me iba dirigiendo a mi casa me di cuenta que sentía algo por Edward que no me había dado pero yo sabía que él no sentía nada por mi ya que cuando se enterara de quién era yo el se alejaría de mi eso me entristeció cuando me di cuenta estaba ya en la entrada de mi apartamento

Tendría que pensar las cosas de cómo iba actuar enfrente de Edward ahora que había descubierto mis sentimientos hacia él.

**Edward POV**

Yo regrese a mi casa a descansar un poco porque tenía dos días sin dormir por estar pensando en Bella.

Cómo la había visto abrazada de aquel chico del cual no conocía su nombre tampoco entendía porque ella despertaba esos celos que nunca nadie había despertado de esa manera.

Me recosté en mi cama.

Seguía pensando en ella.

Pero al recordar los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida me di cuenta que había dado un giro de 180 grados sin darme cuenta.

Primero encontré a los Swan que me habían dado el mejor trabajo de mi vida.

Segundo había conocido aquella chica de ojos color chocolate que no podía olvidar ni sacar de mi mente.

Pase pensando en ella y de su actitud hacia a mí.

Entonces pensé que tendría que averiguar el porqué ella me miraba con ese odio.

Según yo no le había hecho absolutamente nada.

Porque apenas nos conocíamos pero le tendría que decir a mi duende ( era como le decía a mi hermana Alice) que me ayudara averiguar del porque mi Bella se comportaba así ( Guau desde cuando le decía mi Bella ) eso si me había asustado.

Cuando vi el despertado ya marcaba la 1:00 AM como pasaban las horas de rápido pensando ella.

Cómo me acercaría para que me aceptara estar a su lado.

No entendía que me pasaba porque quería que ella estuviera a mi lado pero me gusto sentir este sentimiento.

**Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo perdón por haberlas dejado tanto tiempo, es que la inspiración se había ido aparte la Universidad me tenia absorbida totalmente porque les quería contar que ya cerré ahora tendré un poco más de tiempo para actualizar, quisiera sus opiniones acerca de la historia y también ideas para continuar, ESPERO REVIEWS please **

**Muchos abrazo (espero que no me odien por haberlas abandonado tanto tiempo)**

**Gery**


End file.
